User talk:Matias/Archive1
Thanks for the welcome! I'm glad to know that my efforts at Wikipedia can be described as "accomplished" -- I'm still in awe of some of the true Wikiaddicts. -- Scarequotes 20:54, 9 Jun 2004 (CDT) ---- Thanks for the welcome! Could you please put your email on my page. I have a lot of ideas on how to promote SeattleWiki and fill it out more and would love to email tag or IM about it. You can im me on AIM/YIM @ nfopocalypse, on MSN @ nfopocalypse@hotmail.com, and on ICQ @ 51336447 Thanks --Brandalone 19:55, 10 Jul 2004 (CDT) ---- Is there a way to get a plain-text list of all pages on the wiki? (At least, within the root namespace?) If we can get that list, then we can have a simple local names description of the wiki, and automatically have blogs and stuff able to link into the wiki with friendly terminology. I know I'd like to be able to just type "((Speakeasy Cafe))" (or whatever syntax) into my blog program, and have the name automatically resolve to a page on this wiki..! Note to self: Write about the Speakeasy Cafe. Even though it burned down, the outside is still visible and beautiful, and it's got a lot to do with the history of Tech in Seattle..! --Lion Kimbro 2004-07-10 : I'm looking into it.... --matias 15:02, 12 Jul 2004 (CDT) ----- Hi mathias, No Seattle, Europe, and I haven't ever been closer to Seattle than once in upper state New York which are still some miles left from it. Jimi Hendrix was born in Seattle, as far as I remember. Seattle does make promising attempts to build a citywide OpenWLAN. And - most of all - my best wiki friend Lion Kimbro lives there who hosts two wiki I initiated, one for the universities of Venice Italy and one for flashmob. I have no idea, but I guess there will be hundreds of wiki for cities or regions worldwide. When starting a new one it would be useful to have a page that lists examples of the possible use of a localwiki. Something as a WikiNode for localwiki. Something like that tells you that the folks on the NewDelhiWiki are now into using their Wiki on this and that, And vice versa: The NewDelhi folks see, ah, our idea has been picked up in Seattle and they sucessfully modified it into this and that. The best local application for wiki, sure, but the idea pool on the local use of wiki should be global, shouldn't it? Maybe a LocalWikiWiki for all local wiki to come together and exchange ideas. I'm trying something similar these days without much success with the flashmobwiki as a central node for local flashmoblogs. But flashmobbers are shy and what they do is from last summer and therefore oldfashioned. Making a common global node might be more succesful when into connecting localwiki. Anyway, I just wanted to say hello. -- MattisManzel ----- Heya Matias! Yes, wiki is pretty hard to use, technology wise. But I think that's something people are working on (making the UI easier), and even if they didn't, we're still having a ton of people piling into wiki, it seems to me. (Just from observing the growth of wiki, and things like that.) Feel free to call whenever you like: 206.440.0247 Lion Kimbro 2004-07-11 ----- Graffitiwall is a good but not a common name for the testing page of a wiki. I recommend making SandBox, the common name for such a page, and redirect it to graffitiwall. Many new user will go to the sandbox rightaway and would concider Seattlewiki missing essential pages if it doen't exist. -- MattisManzel : You're right... I moved it to SandBox now, just have to update some of the links. --matias 15:02, 12 Jul 2004 (CDT) ----- Hey regarding the switch into separate pages I'd suppose it works. I kind of liked how it was more personalized language "In Seattle You Could..." rather than just "Sports" hi Hi Matias, It was nice to meet you at the Wikipedia Meetup. I announced your project to some activist friends of mine and they were excited by it. I hope that we can build it up! Thanks, Dan Hey there. I started up Davis Wiki at the beginning of the summer. Perhaps you want to chat about things sometime? My AIM is codetoad01 if you use AOL Instant Messenger, otherwise I can send you an email. Featured? I don't know if we are ready to have a "featured article" yet, but if we are, I'd like to self-nom Last Exit on Brooklyn. -- Jmabel 14:39, 18 Feb 2005 (PST) SCN I'm sure you are in better shape than SCN. SCN is fighting to survive. Long stories, not anything I particularly care to "publish" on the web, but feel free to get hold of me and I'll gladly discuss more privately. There just might be some synergistic possibilities. -- Jmabel 18:55, 18 Feb 2005 (PST) InterWiki Link I've just added an InterWiki link to SeattleWiki on SeattleWireless. Cheers. -matt sysop Hi Matias, I haven't been here particularly long, but I've been a sysop on Wikipedia for some months now. I know the interface and I'm very soft-handed on the delete button (never used) and the block button (used once, for a sockpuppet). I'd certainly understand if you wanted me to wait a few months, though. DanKeshet 13:26, 20 Feb 2005 (PST) ---- Matias, I don't have any wiki sysop experience, and I'm not actually a Seattle resident (I live in Mill Creek), but I'd be happy to assist in running this site if you still need any help. Gotta learn how sometime, right? -- Don | Talk 20:14, 15 May 2005 (PDT) de-sysop Hi Matias, I'm going to be checking out of Seattle June 1, and I've basically already checked out of Seattle WIki. It's probably be safer to de-sysop me as I doubt I'll use the capabilities. DanKeshet